From a kunoichi's eyes
by xtine09
Summary: It was hard, and painful at the same time, watching Sasuke grow stronger in order to kill Itachi…I have to keep my mouth shut because I promised that I would help Itachi in every way I can...even if its killing me inside.
1. Chapter 1

From a kunoichi's eyes

**~Prologue~**

_Itachi was never really a bad person…of this, I am sure. In fact, he is one of the very few people worth calling a hero. A selfless shinobi who sacrificed everything he had for the sake of many, but I know he did it more than ever for him…for his own little brother who did nothing but hate him and breathes in order to kill him, to kill the one who loved him the most._

_It was hard, and painful at the same time, watching Sasuke grow stronger in order to kill Itachi…I have to keep my mouth shut because I promised that I would help Itachi in every way I can. Never did I expect him to ask me to watch over Sasuke…help him grow stronger…it was hard, grooming the murderer if the man I came to respect so much, the one I look up to…the man I learned to love without expecting anything from him, because I know there was nothing left to take anymore. He asked me to protect his brother, so I did. I tried…but Sasuke deliberately threw himself towards the darkness._

_"It is to be expected." He told me that when I informed him of Sasuke's ill deed. I could only sigh as he vanished before my weary eyes…_

_These eyes I inherited from our clan, although it may remain dormant for several generations, it is a very powerful kekke genkai, but some consider this as a curse. Ryougan…the eyes of the dragon, can see through the past, the present and the future. Sometimes, it shows memories from another's life, when the bearer unconsciously wished for it…and I happen to see Itachi's memories, I relived his nightmare…_

_And I was trapped in a catatonic state for two days. Only then that the third hokage understood the reason of my state, when I cried whenever I see Sasuke…he told me that I am to keep this as a secret from anyone until the day I die._

_So be it…if this will make Itachi happy, then I will sacrifice my own…for the one who killed his soul for everyone._

_From the eyes of a kunoichi, the world is never just black and white…it is also covered in vivid crimson._

**Chapter 1: Halcyon, the calm.**

It was the day when I would enter the ninja academy, the day I would pursue my dream…I never really thought of the dangers it would inflict, I just felt that I was born to be kunoichi.

Maybe this dream started on that day, when I was saved by a shinobi from falling off a cliff…which I vaguely remember because that was a couple of years ago and add the fact that it was night time… the only thing I ever remember was the three beaded necklace of the shinobi.

I opted to wear something simple, something which wouldn't interfere with my studies. I wore some black tights and white short dress which has bell sleeve; I tied my hair up and stepped on my shinobi sandals then run from our house.

I don't know anyone yet but I told myself not to be picky on people, everybody should be treated the same way. I noticed a sad looking boy sitting on the swing, he has blonde hair…which I found cool. I always wanted to get rid of my auspicious pink hair…I reached for a candy on my pocket and walked towards him,

"Good morning!" I greeted him, he just looked at me and looked away quickly soon after.

I sat beside him when I didn't have any answer…he looks very lonely.

"I'm Sakura...and you are?" I asked.

He looked at me and almost gaped.

"Do you want to be seen around me? They might bully you too…" he said. I smiled…he's concerned about my welfare, he must be a good kid.

"Nope, here…have some…" I said as I opened my palm containing candies.

"Wow, thanks…I'm Naruto, by the way." He said in a more cheerful voice.

"So, are you attending the academy too?" I asked him…

"Yeah…so, uh…are we friends?" he asked nervously.

I gaped at him…is he for real? He already assumed we're friends? He must be really nice…and I kind of like his personality.

"So? If you don't want then…" he said soberly… I clasped his hands then shook it.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I would like to be your friend!" I said happily…I just made my first friend here…

"Really?" he said as he jumped from the swing.

"Well, come on…we don't really want to be late from class, ne?" I said then pulled him towards the building.

Several eyes turned to us as we entered the hall…for whatever reason I don't care. I just made my first friend and that should be good enough for a good start. No one can judge after all.

I talked to Naruto as much as I can and I found out that he had quite a life, I wanted to console him but I really don't know how.

He is being hated because he was used to contain something that can destroy the village…I believe he must be viewed as a hero instead. It's not even his fault.

So I vowed to myself that I will never let him feel sad again.

"Listen, people might bully you for hanging out with me…Sakura…" Naruto started again. I poked him and frowned,

"Listen here, I don't care. You're my friend and they just have to bear with it!" I said.

He smiled broadly and started crying again. He always does that.

Weeks passed when we entered the academy, and I made some new friends aside from Naruto…and I got some death glare from the girls when I talked to Uchiha Sasuke, who happened to be a heartthrob here…for whatever reason, I don't know.

"Hey, you dropped something." I called out to Sasuke when he dropped his pencil after class. He turned around and looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow…still handing him his pencil, wondering if it's not his.

"What? Its yours, isn't it?" I asked. He was still looking at me.

"Uh, yeah…thanks." He said as he grabbed the pencil. I smiled at him then bowed, as I heard Naruto call me.

"What's your name?" I heard Sasuke's voice said before I ran away. I stopped then turned to him…

"I'm Sakura!" I shouted halfway through the corridor. Then for some miracle, I saw him smile then waved… which permanently put me in the blacklist of his fan girls.

I went to Ichiraku's with Naruto for some ramen, he likes ramen so much.

He became my best friend…as I opted to be his. I learned that he lives on his own…and he wasn't informed anything about his parents.

I felt more pity for him and respect. He was able to smile and live happy all through that. And I wanted to be like him…headstrong and determined.

We walked back to his house, as it is also the same direction as mine. I dropped him off and went home…but I suddenly got a nagging feeling that something is about to happen.

So I ran back to the park and sat on the swing, trying to calm myself.

I felt so dizzy and nauseated; I was sweating even more than I do when I train. And that was when I felt sudden bolt of pain in my eyes…I shut it close to lessen the pain.

The pain left me so I opened my eyes again…only to see a different scene, a very disturbing scene.

Blood. There was too much blood and dead bodies…all of which resembles someone. I looked around for help, I called out but my voice left me. I felt someone stir…I immediately turned around.

Three beaded necklace…and a spinning red orbs.

A man with long raven hair and red eyes faced me…but I soon realized that he was looking through me.

And I gasped when I realized that he was holding a sword covered with vehement drops of blood. I could see and hear everything, but apart from that, I couldn't do anything. I turned around so I can see who he was looking at.

"Sasuke…" I breathed out as I saw a terrified looking Sasuke looking back to the man. It's as if they couldn't see me…

"Onii-san…?" I heard Sasuke speak. That hit me, the man in front of me is none other than the famous Uchiha Itachi. But I can't put the pieces together…why am I here if they couldn't see me? Is this a murder? But why would someone murder his own blood kin?

I figured we were at the Uchiha Mansion as I saw the fan insignia of their clan around the walls.

I felt scared…and helpless. What if he kills me and Sasuke too? We will never stand a chance against the Village's prodigy. And I can't even move.

Then Itachi's eyes started to spin madly…I screamed then nothingness came after.

I opened my eyes and saw another vision… only this time, one person is alone somewhere in the forest. It's raining…

And I could tell that he was crying…Uchiha Itachi is crying as he leaned his back on a tree…his tears conceived by the raindrops. I could sense heavy emotions in him…and I saw that his clothes were dripped in blood…his silent weeping told me that he did things against his will…he stopped crying and looked at my direction.

His red orbs absent, instead dark raven orbs looked at me straight. And I saw how those eyes turned into emptiness…sapping away every vitality from him.

"Come on."

I heard a voice behind me…maybe that's who he was looking at through me. I turned around to see the owner of the voice…only to see maliciously red eyes seething with anguish. And I realized that this man wasn't looking at Itachi.

He was looking at me.

I gasped then shut my eyes. That was the first time I ever felt so afraid in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: aftermath, the reality.

When I opened my eyes, I found that I was back in the real world. I'm sitting on the swing I the park…and I was breathing and panting so hard. And I was crying.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone asked.

I turned around and saw Sasuke standing beside me. He was looking at me with worry, and I could tell that he wants to ask what I was crying about.

"Uhm…do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he sat beside me.

I didn't answer him…I was afraid. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He was smiling. Maybe that was just a dream…I sighed and wiped my face using my clothes.

"Do you have someone you look up to?" he asked suddenly. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I do! I look up to my Onii-san!" he proudly said.

He talked about Itachi animatedly like a doting brother. And I was beginning to believe that I just had a nightmare. Itachi, from what Sasuke told me, is the type of person who can never do things I've seen.

Sasuke seem to be a cheerful child, much like Naruto. And I learned that he was annoyed about his fan girls. I laughed at him when he told me that he was anticipating a squeal from me when I called him for the pencil.

"Nah…don't worry, I'm not one of them." I said.

"I'm relieved." Sasuke said.

He asked if I wanted to be pushed in the swing, I nodded. He pushed me so hard that I almost fell if he hadn't caught my hand.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's nothing, really." I said.

Then he asked me why I hang out with Naruto…I figured he was also blinded with prejudice and gossips. And I am about to change that! I gave him a lecture about that, I also told him that Naruto was my first friend, and how he managed to live all by himself. I may sound like a doting friend, but I an just voicing out my thoughts.

"Do you like him?' he suddenly asked.

"I like him…and I like you too." I blurted out. We are friends after all, we should like each other.

"Oh." He said as he smiled. It was beginning to gat dark…I didn't notice that. Then somebody appeared…

"Onii-san!" Sasuke jumped from the swing and ran to the silhouette of a young man under the light post. I gaped at them…flashes of the nightmare came to me, I found that I couldn't move. I stayed transfixed on the swing.

"Oni-san, she's Sakura…Sakura, this is my oni-san." Sasuke dragged him towards me. I nervously fought my anxiety and forced a small smile. He looked at me and I needed to avert my eyes from his calculating gaze…maybe I am too intimidated or too shy.

Then something caught my eyes…the three-beaded necklace…

Could it be…?

"Hello there, little cherry blossom…" Itachi greeted me as he smiled. His smile…there's something about it that draws me into him. I found myself slowly smiling and at ease. Even though he's not the cheerful type, I believe he is someone worth accompanying…

"Hi!" I stood up and grinned. He patted my head, which I found so comforting. I suddenly felt envious of Sasuke, I always wanted to have an older sibling. All the ill thoughts left me as we walked our way back to our houses. Itachi urged that they accompany me until I reached the house, not that I would protest. I got to see Sasuke's real smile too.

Sasuke and I talked as we made our way back, while Itachi just watched us chatter…occasionally teasing Sasuke.

I really wanted to ask Itachi if he was the shinobi who saved me before…but shyness got the better of me…I regretted this when I saw their backs disappear as they turned a corner away from my house.

I sighed…Itachi will never do those hideous things. Itachi is a good person.

I lulled myself to sleep with the happy thoughts from today's events…hoping that tomorrow will be the same.

**the next day**

"Good morning, Sakura!" I heard Naruto's voice shout from the tree. I looked up and he jumped from it…slamming me in the process. But it wasn't a hard hit so we just laughed.

"Good morning, Naruto!" I greeted back.

We walked together into the Academy…I noticed that Naruto was looking away to someone…so I followed his line of sight. Oh…

"What're you looking at?" Naruto started harshly, well…he hates it when people ogle about him. I need to cool his head off anyway.

"Stop it…Sasuke doesn't mean to stare at you…" I told him.

I heard Sasuke snorted…Naruto frowned deeper. Oh my…

"I wasn't looking at him, Sakura." Sasuke said coolly. I think he's being the cocky Sasuke of the Uchiha clan again…not the doting brother I knew from last night.

"See, Naruto? Uchiha Sasuke isn't looking at you…so come on." I nudged Naruto and gave Sasuke a blank stare. I don't like him being cocky, that's a major boasting issue.

I saw Sasuke flinched…well, that serves him right for being cocky.

"Hey, he knows your name…are you two friends?" Naruto asked casually.

"With that boy? Nah…I'd prefer humble ones." I said that loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Learn your lesson, my friend.

The Classes went on as usual…but I got this nagging feeling that someone was staring at my back and probably boring holes on it…good thing the break came and I get to escape from his eyes. I just want him to reflect on his deeds and be true to himself.

"Uhm…Sakura? Why is he looking at you?" I heard Hinata, who also became my friend, tell me as she pointed Sasuke. I sighed and looked back at him. He frowned…so I frowned deeper…then I smiled broadly, I waved at him. Earning a million death glare from other girls… not that I really care.

He stood and walked towards us…good thing Naruto is taking a nap.

"Hi there, Sasuke…do you want to join us for lunch?" I asked him.

He smiled, and several gasps could be heard from the background, and then nodded eagerly. We ate our bentos…I nudged Naruto to wake up…and he immediately frowned upon seeing Sasuke.

I sighed. I guess boys will be boys.

I just wished that everyday would be as good as today.


End file.
